The present invention relates to an aseismatic device used with a door.
In the case of buildings inclusive of hotels, in particular multistory buildings, dwellers, residents, workers and so on must escape through their entrances and exits as well as their emergency exits, when an earthquake happens. However, currently available doors make use of door frames which are diagonally transformed by earthquake shocks, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As a result, the doors strike upon their frames, and do not work under loads. In addition, locking latches strike upon their associated members to apply loads to knobs which, then, do not turn. Thus a serious problem arises in connection with safe refuge.
To solve this problem, some sash makers have come up with earthquake-proof steel doors. Although these doors are easily incorporated into new buildings, large-scale construction works and rather considerable expenditures are required to retrofit them into a variety of existing buildings. This prevents the distribution of such doors.